El club de las Miradas secretas
by Chochitos con sal
Summary: Koushiro ha llegado a un punto en el que su intimidad ya no se siente como antes. Decide probar algo nuevo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto iba a encantarle.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic participa en: la diversidad sexual del proyecto 1-8.

Lo que tomé fue:

29, Koushiro x Hikari, voyerismo - 29/05

* * *

 **~El club de: las miradas secretas~**

 **.**

Ella se sentó lentamente en la silla frente a él. Koushiro la observó mientras lo hacía. El modo de echarse el cabello tras la oreja o mordisquearse el labio inferior, lo encendieron enseguida. Pudo notar su sexo alargarse sobre su vientre y cómo la punta enrojecía.

Él nunca pensó que se adentraría en un evento como ese, pero tras darse cuenta que sus relaciones con otras mujeres no funcionaba y que ya ni a sí mismo se podía colmar, fue que decidió investigar y encontró este club secreto.

La chica se había presentado como Hikari. Era un año más joven que él pero adulta, pese a que su cuerpo fuera pequeño.

Había estado hablando de una forma que se le antojó profundamente sexy y mirándole con interés y no como si de un viejo pervertido se tratara, cosa que agradeció de sobremanera.

Le había invitado a recostarse en la cama, con las piernas colgando. Le recomendó que se abriera los pantalones y, si gustaba, que bajara el calzoncillo para sentirse más cómodo. Lo había hecho con torpeza, con cierta vergüenza cubriendo sus mejillas y haciendo competencia a sus cabellos.

En la espalda tenía algunos cojines que ella le había colocado estratégicamente para que no sufriera ninguna molestia.

Luego había menguado las luces y encendido incienso, cuyo aroma era una delicia en su nariz y dejaba un regusto excitante en su boca.

Finalmente, tras tocarle el hombro para asegurase de que estuviera cómodo, se sentó. La puerta a su izquierda se abrió y dos jóvenes entraron con biombo de rejillas, cuyos dibujos formaban flores diversas y unos pequeños agujeros dejaban oportunidad a que una persona pudiera mirar entre las separaciones.

Podía ver ligeramente su figura. Oler su aroma. Pero cuando las dos personas se alejaron fue como si tan solo él estuviera en esa parte de la habitación. Ni siquiera la escuchó respirar. Solo su corazón latía en sus oídos, porque pese a todo, era bien consciente de que ella estaba allí.

Se miró a sí mismo, con la camisa abierta a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su vientre y su pecho encogiéndose en cada respiración agitada y la punta de su pene a simple vista, clamando por atención.

Levantó una mano y se acomodó mejor contra los cojines, mientras se acariciaba el torso, dubitativo.

La experiencia iba a ser puramente curiosa. Experimental.

Su piel era suave y nunca se había percatado hasta entonces. Sus pezones se tensaban igual que los de una mujer y cuando pasó el pulgar por encima de una de las tetillas, sintió un escalofrío de placer que no esperó sentir jamás.

Su boca exhaló un suspiro y levantó la vista hacia el biombo. Ella continuaba sin moverse. No había rastros de su presencia más de lo necesario.

Y eso le gustó. Era como estar solo, disfrutarse a sí mismo pero con cierta picardía.

Descendió la mano hasta su estómago y un poco más abajo, notando el bello de su piel que lo llevaba al rincón más necesitado de su cuerpo.

Con el dorso de la mano rozó la punta roma y jadeó, arqueando las caderas y sintiéndose vacío, necesitado.

Era complejo como uno mismo podía explorarse y descubrir tantas sensaciones. Excitantes, tan placenteras que fueran capaces de hacerte perder el sentido y todo eso mientras sabes que estás siendo observado por una mujer que disfruta de Voyerismo.

Giró la mano para tocarse con los dedos a sí mismo, su extensión masculina, pasando la yema por encima de la suave y tirante piel, bajando más abajo hasta llegar a la bolsa de sus testículos. Se palpó y continuó un poco más para volver sobre su camino.

Cerró dos dedos en la punta, apretándose, para bajar de nuevo su mano hasta la base. Repitió el gesto varias veces hasta enfocarse más en la largura, jadeando más a medida que sentía el orgasmo más cerca.

Un jadeo llegó desde el otro lado del biombo y su miembro reaccionó como si fuera otra extensión ajena a su cuerpo. Golpeó contra su vientre y sus caderas reaccionaron a la par mientras sus dedos continuaban frotando contra su dureza. La punta coloreándose y el presemen apareciendo y goteando sobre su vientre.

El sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y sus cabellos pegándose a su frente a medida que sus dedos recorrían la largura y se cerraban con fuerza en el glande. No supo después exactamente calcular el tiempo.

Koushiro siseó varias veces y arqueó su cuerpo justo cuando la simiente de su placer comenzó a caer en pequeñas gotitas blanquecinas sobre su piel, cubriéndola en irregulares formas y lugares.

Se recostó contra los cojines mientras se acarició hasta estar lo suficientemente satisfecho.

Cuando recobró la compostura, la mujer se puso en pie y sacudió una campanita antes de pasar junto al biombo y cubrirlo con una sábana. De nuevo, en silencio, se llevaron el biombo bajo la suma atención de ambos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella se inclinó para sacar de un mueble toallas y una esponja.

—Por favor, acompáñeme.

Koushiro asintió y se subió la cremallera del pantalón. Lo guió hasta una puerta junto al dormitorio y le entregó las cosas.

—Puede usar la bañera si gusta. Disfrute.

Y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso. Sopesó que habría algo más que no le decía. Quizás tuviera que ver con la forma erecta de sus pezones resaltar bajo su camiseta. La forma en que se frotaba los muslos o el modo de morderse el labio inferior. Pero nuevamente, Koushiro sintió que la parte sensible de su cuerpo se levantaba en busca de nueva atención.

Para su sorpresa, masturbarse por una segunda vez fue satisfactorio, ante la idea de que ella pudiera estar viéndole por el ojo de la cerradura. Aunque luego se sentiría puramente avergonzado cuando al salir, descubrió que la chica no estaba en la habitación.

Había una nota dándole las gracias por la intimidad que había mostrado y le invitaban a regresar al club cuando lo deseara. Koushiro decidió que no estaría mal hacerse socio de algo, para variar.

Quizás, esa segunda vez, la chica decidiera algo más que disfrutar de su faceta sexual del voyerismo y se uniera a él a disfrutar.

 **Fin**

 **29 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
